clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thistlefang
Thistlefang (Cyrill Dadézze) is a silver and grey, spiky haired, Striped Hyena Laguz with amber eyes, a nick in his right ear, dark silver ancient marks on his face and body, and a bushy tail with a darker tip. He is the cousin of Maplestar, but also the deputy of BeastClan. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version He has long, spiky, silver hair with dark gray hair tips and amber eyes. On his face there are several gray stripes, which are his ancient marks. General Version Beast Form In his beast form, Thistlefang is a striped hyena, which is slightly bigger than the usual species. His main coat is light silver and covered in darker, almost black stripes, which are wiggly, similar to the stripes of a bumblebee. The fur on his back is standing up and therefore looks like it could sting when being touched. His bushy tail has almost the same fur structure, but it looks a little bit softer than his back fur. Personality and Interests Thistlefang could be described as brave and rational thinking. Ever since he was born, he was a person who would only care for his own satisfaction. Therefore he is known to be aggressive, cold hearted and superficial. In his apprenticeship, he was named Fang for his sharp fangs, but also for his snappish attitude. When it comes to kin relations, he can be softer, as he obviously shows his affection for those who are members of his family. If they are to become great and experienced warriors, he usually goes harder on them, so they won't get too cowardly. During this behaviour, he does not care for what other warriors or mentors say about his kin. Amoung the members of BeastClan, he is said to be an experienced fighter and hunter. As he has blood of the Untamed, he can use his powers to survive in any battle without many wounds, but this also increases his growing addiction to kill other creatures. He cares a lot about fighting, which makes him experienced about battle techniques of every kind. He also does well in choosing patrols for fights or hunting patrols. On the other hand, he does not know what is the best for his clan and could easily lead his clan fellows into battles which are unneeded. Beside his loving affection for his family members, he has a father complex, due to the fact that his own father left him and his siblings when they were still cubs. He treats his own cubs as if they were apprentices and shows a lack of respect and love for them. Some might say he does not even care for his own cubs, but this is untrue, as he sometimes even reveals that he is proud of them. Another point which is based on his father complex is that he hates Half-Bloods and being one himself, though he does not show it too often anymore. Relationships Stormeye The older brother of him. Summersnow The older sister of him. Truth Éclair was the first and only apprentice of Thistlefang in Almaria. Although he was a newly made warrior, he was given the chance to mentor him. However, as Éclair was about to find out that he was a Half-Blood, Thistlefang decided that he had to get rid of him, before he could tell anyone about his secret. Since his apprentice was known for not being able the truth, he killed him, eventually regretting his choice. Silverclaw Chichi is the mate of Thistlefang. He used to fight with her, before she became his mate, but she had always been one of the most respected warriors for him in the clan. After Thistlefang had lost Maplestar's faith, he took Chichi as a mate, so he could prove his loyalty to his clan. Even though he didn't even love her at this point, he later figured out that he really feels true and deep love for her. Blackhalo Kitty is a small crush of him. When she suddenly began to visit the clan, Thistlefang started to really like her and tried to win her heart, but when he noticed that she wasn't in love with him as well, he stopped caring about her, also to keep his loyalty to the clan, as Kitty is no Laguz. History In the Before Series Rules of the Clans Cyrill is born in Almaria to an unknown mother, as the youngest son. His two older siblings are his brother Caitus and his sister Acacia. The siblings play a lot together in the house, but Cyrill is more interested in watching the forest through a window. He is stated as one of the more curious children of the clan, by some friends of his mother, who are not introduced though. When his sister becomes an apprentice, he is constantly annoyed about the fact that she and his brother already are old enough to be trained, while he still has to be by his mother's side. ... After his brother leaves the clan for unknown reasons, he decides to follow, but is brought back by a patrol, right after he sneaked out of the town for one night. He tells his mother that he thinks no one likes their family, but also he says that he doesn't know the reason. His mother does not answer his questions, what makes Cyrill even angrier. At one of the following nights he manages to sneak out again, without being caught, and ends up in the territory of BeastClan, where he is caught by a patrol. In the Original Series First Generation Thistlefang is first seen dozing on a big rock in the BeastClan camp, when Shadowwalker, also known as Zero, comes back from a hunt. Showing his obvious grudge against the half-blood, Thistlefang starts to insult him and gets into an argument, until a human named Crow, who has been spying on them, falls out of a tree. He immidiately captures him and leats him be taken to the leader, Emberheart. ... Provoked by the words of Crow, Thistlefang loses control and turns into his beast form, leaping onto the human and ready to maul him to death. Mapleleaf immediately tells his warriors to keep him away from Crow, until Thistlefang is in a one-by-one battle against his cousin. ... When Chichi gets hurt, he stays with her and tells Maplestar and Snowfur to go further without him. As they have left, he takes care of her, of course not at least without teasing her for being too weak. Second Generation Thistlefang comes back from a patrol, along with his new appointed mate, Chichi, who apparently is pregnant with his cubs, as he tells her to move into the nursery already and rest for a while. At the apprentice ceremony of Swift and Light he is appointend as the mentor of Swift, who also is his nephew. They go on a patrol right away, to try and teach him hunting. ... One day, Kitty is visiting Thistlefang, greeting him with a tight hug, but Thistlefang, however, pushes her away, telling her he would not want her to be close to him anymore. When she is asking for answers, Thistlefang tells her to go and ask Crow about it, quitting the friendship with her. At the day of his cubs' birth, he is staying in the nursery with his mate, when the cubs are coming. He is told by Meltwater, who is helping Chichi with the birth, to get some warm water, then to hold the hand of his mate, to give her some comfort with the pain. Surprised by the pain, which he had never seen before, he tries to imagine how Chichi must be feeling. Right when the first cub is born, he is about to lose his consciousness, but manages to keep it. The second one is born shortly after and they give the cubs the names Luchia and Shou. When his nephew Swift comes to visit them, he proudly shows his cubs to him. ... When Tia comes to speak to her mate, he is standing in front of the council cave and tells her that Maplestar wouldn't speak to him at the moment. He joins Tia while entering the cave, where he remarks that the clan needs a deputy again. However, Maplestar yells at him, telling him he could manage it alone. Angrily, Thistlefang leaves the council cave. When Tia comes back outside, he snarls that they indeed do need a deputy and that he could choose anyone of the clan, as every member is loyal to him. When Farrah and Grimm are planning the big clan dinner to cheer Maplestar up, Farrah asks Thistlefang for advice about who could help preparing it by cooking. He tells her that Spottedsong could help her with it. The day after the dinner he is searching for his apprentice, when Maplestar and the morning patrol come up to him and ask him whether he and Swift would want to come with them. Unfortunately he has to tell them that he got missing and they leave the camp to search for them. After a while they find him and Light on the LeafClan territory, which they had to cross because their scent has ended there. In agony that his nephew is found dead on the clearing, he cries out and takes him up, grieving for his death. When the patrol has taken the dead body of Swift and the half-alive Light back to the camp, he hands his former apprentice over to his brother Stormeye, who is the father of Swift. Later, when Maplestar comes back from the healer's cave, where he had taken Light to, he yells at him and blames him for what happened. ... Thistlefang is the leader of a sunset patrol, which Dustfinger joins as company. Although they do not seem to like each other, they go to search a third member for the patrol and end up choosing White for this job. Thistlefang makes fun of Dustfinger, as he first presses the apprentice's beast form into his face and then insults his parents as home for ticks. After leaving the camp the conversation gets even more aggressive, as Dustfinger wants to speak about the family of Thistlefang. When the deputy mentions that he has no clue about whether his cubs are doing well or not, the weasel laguz is shocked and states that he would neither deserve his cubs, nor his mate, but Thistlefang assures him that Chichi knows that they are not mates in order to love each other. ... Feather Omen Pebblepool's Prophecy Trivia *Thistlefang dislikes Half-Bloods, since his father left him, because of being half blooded. *He is a Half-Blood, because his mother was a Human. *Because of his weak humanic side, he tends to turn into an Untamed. *It was revealed that he has a secret crush on Blackhalo. Family Members Mate: Silverclaw: Father: Knightspear: Brother: Stormeye: Sister: Summersnow: Son: Fallwhisper: Daughter: Autumnrest: Cousins: Maplestar: Unnamed: Nephew: Swift: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Before Characters Category:Rules of the Clans Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:Warriors Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Mentor Category:Officers Category:BeastClan Officers Category:Deputy Category:BeastClan Deputies Category:Almaria Members Category:Half-Blood